shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skazz van Tooten
Skazz van Tooten is a Wilson High student, but can be found hanging around the skate park and with his friends. Storylines Shazz made his debut in SHS when Nicole sets him up with Mallika in A Summer Fling, but it didn't exactly work out, with Skazz taking Mallika, a vegetarian, to a meat-heavy restaurant and then getting them both lost in Centerscore National Park. Fortunately, Spike appeared to rescue and lead them both back to civilization. Skazz also tried to thwart the efforts of the Centerscore team as they tried to steal back their float, but was easily distracted by Megan and her Anaconda '68. Skazz is also not very bright, as he is frequently outsmarted by others, and often loses fights he gets into (examples are in The Wrong Side of Town, courtesy of Brendan, and How to Fight Nerdy, where new kid Erik quickly brings him down under the wing of Colt). However, when the need arises, he can be very intimidating, shown in Denni and Raven's Thanksgiving, where he threatened to report them to Vicktor Dyre for cutting across the Wilson campus when attempting to return home. Another example would be when he was able to identify Howard and Hector in disguises when they were coming to grab Barry the Badger, and Skazz successfully intimidated both of them. However, he was fooled by Spencer since he has never seen Spencer before. When he was Principal Dyre's assistant in School Rebellion, he was quite intimidating to the point where people were afraid of him. However, this might have been due to Stilleto helping him out. There were hints to Skazz and Spike having a possible friendship in the episode Skate Video, but that all ended in the Flex Games when Skazz decided to team up with Tom Prince to take out Spike. Even though it did fail, Spike however was seen to be angry at Skazz in Party Fowl, but Spike ended up forgiving Skazz for it in the end and he even let Skazz join him and his friends in for a Thanksgiving feast. In Wilson Strikes Back, Skazz teams up with Alexei, Darren and Steve to prank Centerscore High. Justin and Erik out smart him however. Skazz makes his debut appearance in the Troublemakers reboot in The Secret Life of Owen Harris. He, along with his other Wilson High buddies, Steve and Darren ridicule the Twin Branches High basketball team for their recent loss against Wilson High. Skazz instantly stops when Owen orders him to. Later on, they have a quick, staged wrestling match to make it seem as though they are fighting because Skazz jumped Owen, as if the wrestling coach found out Skazz got in a fight with the Twin Branches High basketball team, both he and Owen would be kicked off he team. Throughout the weeks, the relationship between Shazz and his friends and Owen improved. In The Kimi Dates, Owen even set Kimi up on a date with him. Although the two both knew they weren't compatible, they still had a fun time paint balling against Darren and Steve. Relationships Romantic Interests Mallika Desai The two are paired together by Nicole and go on a date together, which ends rather unsuccessfully. Kimi Chen For Kimi, nearly all her friends were in a relationship, so she was desperate to find a boyfriend. Owen helped her by setting her with a date with Shazz. He choose to go paint balling with her along with his best friends Darren and Steve. Although it was fun, they both agreed that they aren't compatible but can still be friends. Friends Spike Chapman The two are an unlikely pair of friends, due to their rivaling schools, but seem to find refuge as friends because of their common interest in skating. Personality Being a Wilson High student and therefore having little coverage time, Skazz's personality is slightly hazy. However, being on both the football team and wrestling team, Skazz could be depicted as athletic. Appearance Skazz has a blonde goatee and spiky hair. He has fair skin with acne. He wears a red shirt. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wilson Student Category:Bully Category:Original Cast